Diary By Tori: The Next Chapter
by WeBeTheCrew
Summary: The sequel to "Diary By Tori". "The Next Chapter" takes place more than two months since Tori and Andre have gotten together. Entry after entry, Tori tells of how her first summer with Andre goes. But its not all sunshine and kisses. Want to know how it all got to this point? Read "Diary By Tori" first, then "The Next Chapter" to find out!
1. Great Way To Start The Summer

_**Sunday, June 3**__**rd**_

_**6:45 A.M.**_

Is it wrong to feel this good?

Summer vacation had just started.

I finished the school year with all "A's".

And best of all…

I get to spend all summer with my boyfriend!

Yay!

So far our relationship has been going on for more than two months and it has been going great.

I had finally found a guy that fully appreciates me.

That was a huge first.

My last three boyfriends wanted nothing but sex, and when I didn't give in to them… they left.

But that wasn't the case with Andre.

_*sighs happily* _

He was such a gentlemen; a guy that knew how to treat a girl.

I could go on and on about how great things have been, but I won't.

Anyway, during the past two months, Andre has avoiding any discussion dealing with us… you know… having sex.

So far, all we have been doing is making out and before things could go any further, he would stop and make up some excuse.

I grew curious about why he was acting this way.

Not because I wanted to rush into sex. No, no, no.

But why was he making up these excuses to stop things from continuing.

It wasn't until yesterday that I finally asked him.

* * *

_**Saturday, June 2**__**nd**_

_**6:11 A.M. **_

The two of us were in the den watching a movie… wait, did I say watching? I meant barely watching the movie, as in lip-lock action.

We had to have been kissing for at least five... ten... fifteen... no, twenty minutes and things were getting heated.

Whenever he would start kissing me on my neck, it would send shivers down my back.

If only he knew how much that turned me on.

As he continued to kiss me, I gently grazed my hands down his back.

Slowly I began to pull his shirt off to reveal his upper body…

That muscular body of his… whoa…

…

Anyway, as I was saying, moving my hands across his muscles, I asked him, "You were looking a little hot, so I took your shirt off for you."

Of course, I had to add a really flirty look to that.

"If anyone is making me hot, it's you." he chucked, as he kissed me.

"Wow, two corny flirting lines in one day." I laughed, "We're on a roll."

The two of us laughed for a bit and then went right back to kissing.

I could feel things moving further and further.

"Now I'm getting hot." I said, taking off my shirt to reveal the blue bra that I was wearing.

The look on his face instantly told me that he liked the way things were going.

Starting from my neck, he slowly moved down my body kissing every inch. Once he went below my naval, he stopped.

Why did he stop for? I mean, things were really getting good.

As he came back up to kiss me on the lips, I looked deep in his eyes and said, "You don't have to stop."

He looked away from me and then at his phone.

Grabbing his phone, he looked at the time and grabbed his shirt.

"Dammit, I'm going to be late." he said, standing up, "I really enjoyed the movie, Tori, but I have to go."

I decided to ask him then and there.

"Wait, Andre." I said, grabbing my shirt and standing up, "What's the problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever things are getting… steamy, you always stop and have an excuse to leave or to do something else."

He said nothing and just stood there.

"Is it because I'm a virgin, because if it is-"

"No! Of course not."

"Then just tell me. Remember that we're a couple now. We don't have to be afraid to tell each other what's bothering us."

"Tori… *sighs*"

Walking over to him, grabbing his hand, and pulling him back to the sofa to sit down; I asked him, "Tell me, please?"

He sighed heavily, holding his shirt in his hands.

"I wanted to take things slow with us. I don't want us to rush quickly into sex."

"Okay, I understand."

"No, no you don't. Not yet." said Andre, with a serious look on his face, "About three years ago, I dated a girl, Lauren. And she was my first."

Listening to his story, I tried to understand exactly where this was going.

"Lauren was an amazing girl." Andre continued, "We were together for almost a full year. And because she was my first, I kinda grew an attachment to her. I was young, I didn't know any better. Anyway, I had a false sense of thinking that things were going to continue to be perfect. I was wrong."

"What happened?"

"One day, on my way from school, I catch Lauren and this guy go into her house. The thing is that Lauren told me that she was sick that day. So, I go over to her house and…"

A tear ran down Andre cheek; trying to console him, I placed my arms around him.

"Turns out, she had been messing with that guy, plus two others, during our relationship." said Andre, wiping the tears from eyes, "Last time I had talked to her, I asked her why did she do it. *small chuckle* And she said, "Because I can."

This completely shocked me. Had I known that Andre been through all of that…

"I'm so sorry. Had I known that all of this happened… I wouldn't have questioned you about it."

"No, it's good. Sooner or later, I would have had to tell you." said Andre, holding my hand, "What really hurt me, was when she told me that she took pleasure in taking guy's virginity. So all of that bullshit about it being a special moment for us…"

"Lauren was a cruel, manipulative girl. And she had no idea what an amazing guy that she had." I said, with tears in my eyes, "I would never ever, ever dream of treating you like that. I want you to know that."

"Don't cry, I hate to see you cry." Andre said, wiping the tears from my face, "From that point I've been really cautious with my relationships and moving things further. That's why I've been hesitant about having sex with you. Not because you're a virgin, but because I want to take my time and not rush us into anything that could hurt us."

I completely understood what he was saying. It sucked that it took me this long to realize that.

"Don't get me wrong, I really, really want to make love with you. But it'll be worth the wait, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it would. When that day comes, it'll be special; not just for me, but for you as well." I said, smiling.

"Can't wait for that day to arrive." Andre said, as he kissed me.

* * *

At that moment the door opened, and the two of us quickly pulled apart from each other.

It was Trina, coming back from shopping, with a surprised expression.

"We weren't doing anything, honestly." said Andre, putting his shirt back on, "I should be getting home by now."

Before he left, Andre kissed me on the cheek and said, "Thanks for listening. I'll call you later tonight."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you, too." he said, walking past Trina and out of the front door, "Bye, Trina."

* * *

"See ya, Andre." she said, walking over to me, "Oooooh, was someone having a little fun while no one was home?"

"No… well, kinda, but not the kind of fun you were thinking." I said, putting my shirt back on and walking into the kitchen to get a soda, "He stopped before things went too far."

"Aww, you can't turn him on enough?" joked Trina, placing her shopping bags on the table.

I felt that I should keep Andre's secret and decided not to tell Trina.

"No… he had to run off somewhere." I said, playing around with the soda can tab.

"Well, don't rush to quickly into sex. Be patient and wait for when the moment is right. Don't rush into anything until you absolutely know that you're ready." said Trina, trying on her new pair of pink converse.

It was weird to hear such good advice from Trina. She never failed to surprise me.

"Oh, I love those shoes. Do you think I could borrow them sometimes?" I asked, sipping my soda.

"Hell, no! Go buy your own!" she said, taking her bags and going up to her room.

Same Ol' Trina.

* * *

As I walked back into the den, I noticed that Andre had left his phone.

I normally don't snoop around on other people's phone, but… wait, I take all of that back.

I was a bit curious to see if there were any hot pics of himself that he took.

I mean, most guys like to take pictures of themselves shirtless in front of a mirror, right?

Scrolling through his pictures (he did have sexy shirtless pics of himself, I knew it!), an incoming text message had popped up.

* * *

The number was unknown and the message read:

_{Stop trying to avoid me.}_

Who in the hell was this?

Clicking on the text, I then see a long thread of texts that Andre had with this number.

The first texts from three days ago read:

_Unknown number: {Knock, Knock. Guess Who?}_

_Andre: {Who is this?}_

_{The one girl that you'll never forget.}_

_{Seriously, who is this?}_

_{Don't tell me that you've already forgotten about me.}_

_{The one that made your first time, really really awesome.}_

_{How did you get this number, Lauren?}_

_{Friend of a friend, but that's not important.}_

_{What really matter is what I've heard about you.}_

_{What does it matter to you?}_

_{Shouldn't you be sleeping around with the guys on the football team?}_

_{lol already did jk jk but seriously, I heard that you got yourself a new girl}_

_{Just leave me alone. Don't call, text, or come anywhere near me.}_

_{Okay, I see you a bit moody now.}_

_{I'll text ya later.}_

* * *

The text from later that day read:

_{ohh I see you dating a latina girl}_

_{A really hot one from what I can tell.}_

_{One question. Does she makes your toes curl like I do?}_

_{Come on, be honest. She probably sucks at it.}_

_{Haha, sucks at it. I'm funny.}_

* * *

The next set of messages were from 6 hours ago.

_{Since you want to give me the cold shoulder I guess __I'll come on over to your house later today.}_

_{We maybe could catch up for old time sake}_

_{And by that I mean some serious fun time without the girlfriend.}_

_{You know you'll like it.}_

* * *

And the recent text:

_{Stop trying to avoid me.}_

* * *

At that moment, another text message from Lauren popped up.

This time it had a picture attached to it.

I was stunned to see that it was a picture of Lauren herself… naked.

Lauren herself was actually quite pretty… from the neck up.

She had beautiful light brown skin and short, wavy black hair.

She was also… well endowed in the chest area, and her hips, were really curvy.

It was really sad to see such a pretty girl have such a nasty personality.

* * *

Along with the picture was the text that read:

_{Be there shortly, can't wait to catch up.}_

* * *

Not if I have anything to do with it!

Calling to Trina upstairs, I yelled, "Trina, I need you to take me to Andre's house!"

"What for?!"

"It's an emergency!"

"What kind of emergency?!"

"A relationship emergency!"

"What kind of relationship emergency?!"

"One of Andre's exes is going over to his house to try to force him to have sex with her and I need to go over there and stop her from even getting the chance to talk to him or even see him." I yelled, breathless.

"Well, why didn't you tell me sooner?!" yelled Trina, running downstairs with shaving cream on her legs and her car keys in her hand, "Let's go!"

* * *

As we left the house, I began to hope that we would not turn up too late.

Not that I didn't have faith in Andre to not have sex with Lauren.

But to keep Lauren from messing with Andre anymore.

Lauren has made this a personal matter…

And I was going to stop her.

Not only for Andre's peace of mind.

But for myself as well.


	2. The Fury Of Victoria Vega

_**Saturday, June 2**__**nd**_

_**9:10 P.M.**_

I hoped that we weren't too late.

I had to stop Lauren… at all cost.

"Drive faster!" I yelled at Trina, as she drove a measly 35 mph, "I have to get there before Andre sees Lauren."

"Explain to me again, why we're taking my car?" Trina asked, as we swerved around a corner.

"Andre would recognize my car and I can't have him seeing me if I catch Lauren before he does." I said, as we got closer to Andre's house.

I couldn't let this girl mess with Andre's mind.

I knew that I had to put a stop to this once and for all.

…I only hoped that this Lauren chick wasn't a professional kick boxer or something.

Cause if you didn't already know, I'm not much of a fighter.

* * *

Once we arrived at the block where Andre's house was, I told Trina to park the car across from the house.

"We don't want to be too close to the house; I've got to catch Lauren by surprise."

"And exactly what are you going to ask her? 'Excuse me, but could you pretty please stop texting my boyfriend? I would gladly appreciate it." said Trina, poorly imitating my voice.

First Jade and now Trina… seriously, can no one imitate my voice perfectly?!

Geez! Ugh!

Sorry, it's just so damn annoying when someone does that.

But anyway, back to waiting for Lauren.

"I don't talk like that!" I yelled at Trina, as a mysterious green car pulled up in front of Andre's house.

"Shh! Look! You think that's Lauren?" asked Trina, as the car shut off.

"I don't know. It could be her."

As we stared at the car, waiting for the driver to step out, the doors opened.

Yeah, I said "doors".

The girl stepping out on the front passenger side was fairly slender.

She was Hispanic, had short brown hair with red streaks, and from what I could tell… a nose piercing.

A bright yellow shirt and purple skinny jeans was what she wore.

Tacky.

"So… is it her?" asked Trina.

"No, it's not her." I said, as the girl on the driver's side moved where I could see her.

It was her. It was Lauren.

She looked as if she really went through the trouble of making herself look gorgeous.

She wore a really, pretty blue top with a short white skirt.

And that top was really, really pretty.

"Do you see what she's wearing?" I asked.

"Yeah, I wonder where she got that top from." said Trina, as Lauren and her friend stood next to the car, just talking.

"Probably from that new store down by the market." I said.

"I don't know. They don't carry anything nice like that." Trina responded.

"But I bought this shirt from there." I said, looking down at my purple shirt.

"Proves my point." she said, as Lauren and her friend began walking towards Andre's front door.

"Let's go!" I said, as we got out of the car.

* * *

My heart was thumping loudly. I was finally about to confront this girl.

But what was I going to say?! What was I going to say?!

I had to come up with something pretty damn good…

"Hey! You! Stop right there!"

…Nailed it…

Lauren and her friend immediately turned around as Trina and I walked towards them.

I could tell that Lauren immediately recognized me.

After all, she did go through the trouble of snooping around to see who Andre was dating.

"Let me guess… Tori, right?" she asked, with a smirk on her face.

"You guessed correctly." I said, trying to not feel intimidated, "I take it that you're Andre's ex?"

"Yeah, I'm Lauren, the infamous ex that you've probably heard about." said Lauren, as her friend and her started laughing, "And this is my right-hand bitch, Lindsey."

It was confusing. She actually enjoyed being known as a scheming ex-girlfriend. I highly doubt that I would ever understand why some girls are like this.

"Okay… let me guess, you're here to try and stop me from talking to Andre. You're here to stop me from reminding Andre of all those fun and amazing times that we use to have, aren't you?" Lauren said, as she walked up to me.

I'll admit, I was a bit frightened of Lauren when we were face to face.

But then I remembered that I couldn't let this girl get in between Andre and me.

I had to stand up to Lauren… and show her that I was no one to mess with.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm here to stop you." I said, pushing Lauren away from me.

This cause Lindsey to immediately hold her back.

All I knew was that if Lauren was going to punch me, I was definitely going to punch her back.

"Calm down, Tori. We're not here to cause trouble." said Trina, as she held me back.

Coming to my senses, I realize that she was right; I was there to talk, not fight.

"Look, I have nothing to do with your previous relationship with Andre, but I won't have you causing trouble with the relationship that I have with him. So could you please just leave Andre alone?"

I laid it all out. Plain and simple.

It was only a matter of whether or not Lauren would accept it or not.

As Lindsey let her go, Lauren stood there for a bit and said, "Alright, I'll go. I'll leave you lovebirds alone."

Have to admit, I didn't see this coming.

"Wow… great. Thank you. I appreciate it." I said, feeling relieved that Lauren was going to leave peacefully.

Or so I had thought.

As Lauren turned away to walk back to her car, she quickly turned around and swung at me.

_**THWACK!**_

The punch she threw had hit me directly on the cheek and let me tell you… it stung like a bitch!

Stumbling backwards and falling on the ground, I looked up to see Trina shoving Lauren.

"What the hell you did that for?!" Trina asked, as Lindsey walked up to her, "What are you crazy?!"

Lindsey finally spoke, "We don't care what the two of you think. Just be glad that things didn't get worse."

"Oh, like this?" said Trina, swinging on Lindsey, knocking her down and jumping on top of her.

It was a good thing that Trina knew some martial arts.

"Hey! Get off of her, you dumb bitch!" said Lauren, trying to pull Trina off of her friend.

But before she had to chance to do so, I got back up and tackled Lauren to the ground and began swinging on her.

There was just so much intensity.

So much anger bottled up inside of me.

This was the girl that was harassing my boyfriend.

The girl that cheated on him when they were together.

The girl that was trying to ruin our relationship.

She was going to learn that no one messes with Victoria Vega!

…

Wow… that sounded so much better in my head…

* * *

I felt so infuriated that I barely noticed that several of the neighbors had came outside to see what was going on.

But none of that mattered, my sole focus was on Lauren.

Who was cowering from the punches that I kept throwing at her.

It felt good to not be the sweet little nice girl for a change.

I felt empowered. In control of things.

Nothing was gonna stop me from beating the crap out of Lauren.

That was until I felt someone pull me off of her.

"Let me go! Let me go! I'm not done with her yet!" I yelled, as I struggled to break free from the person's grip around my waist.

Whoever this person was, their grip was pretty strong.

And from what I could tell, they were well built.

"I said, "Let me go!" She deserves th-" I said, as I turned to see that the person that was holding me was Andre.

"What in the world is going on?" he asked, as he let me go.

"Long story short, these crazy bitches ambushed me and Lindsey." said Lauren, as Lindsey and she got up from the ground.

"Stop with the lying, you swung at Tori first." said Trina, brushing the dirt from off of her shirt.

"It doesn't matter who started it, but I know who's gonna finish it!" said Lauren, as we brushed up against one another, only to be blocked by several of the neighbors and Andre.

"You two need to get up out of here before the cops show up." said Andre, speaking to Lauren and Lindsey.

The two stood there for a while and straighten up their clothes and hair.

"It's good. It's good, but we'll be back for Round Two." said Lauren, as Lindsey and her got back in the car.

"And we'll be ready!" I yelled, as they sped off from the block.

"Come inside, I'll get you two an ice pack." said Andre, helping the two of us up the steps.

* * *

I spent about a good hour explaining myself to Andre, while he tended to us in the kitchen.

Telling him everything...

Looking through his phone.

Reading the messages.

Confronting Lauren to stop her from talking to him.

And to my surprise, he took the explanation quite well.

"…and that's what led to the brawl out in the streets." I said, as Andre rubbed an alcohol patch on the cut that was on my cheek, "I was really trying to keep you out of this, but things got out of hand- Ouch!"

"Sorry bout that… Tori, I have to be honest. No girl has ever stood up for me the way that you did and that's really saying something."

"Oh, really?" I said, holding the ice pack on my head.

"Yeah. Plus, it was cute to see you holding your own during a fight."

"Aww!" I said, trying to stop myself from blushing.

He then leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"I hope that'll help it heal faster."

"It's already starting to feel much better." I said, as Trina got up.

"Come on, Tori. We should be getting back home."

"Really wish I could stay longer." I said, as I hugged and kissed Andre, "Text me later?"

"You know it."

"Good."

"Will you hurry up?! My beauty rest has to start at 11 o'clock sharp!" said Trina, as she dragged me out of the house.

"See ya!" I yelled, as we got in the car and drove off.

* * *

_**Sunday, June 3**__**rd**_

_**1:32 P.M.**_

I was sore. Oh, so sore.

And I found it very difficult to get any sleep.

Tossing and turning. Turning and tossing. I just could not relax!

It was beginning to feel like I would never get any sleep.

_A musical chime plays on my phone_

It was a chat text from Andre.

I began to smile as I read it.

_{Been thinking about you and what you've done for me.}_

_{Really glad that I have someone like you in my life.}_

_{Glad to see that I have your back and you've got mine.}_

_{So nighty night, Tori. My lovely girlfriend. My best friend. My watchful protector.}_

I sighed contently, as I held the phone close to my heart.

"He's been watching _The Dark Knight _again." I chuckled, turning over and slowly drifting to sleep.

I really was a watchful protector… and I had sweet boyfriend to match.

So yeah, this summer was going to be awesome!


	3. Awesome Day At The Fair

**_Sorry for the extremely long wait for this update. Had a bad case of writer's block with this story, but now it's over. Enjoy._**

* * *

_**Monday, July 9**__**th**_

_**10:15 P.M.**_

*sighs*

So I'm guessing most of you were wondering exactly when I was going to update a new entry… well…

For the past month, I was grounded.

My mom caught Andre and me in my room… making out… with our shirts off.

I could have sworn that I thought she was gonna be gone for much longer than 30 minutes!

Thank goodness, she didn't tell dad about any of this. She said something about not wanting to raise up his blood pressure or something.

That and he would have killed Andre.

…Okay, maybe he wouldn't have killed Andre, but seeing as he's a cop, who knows what he could have done to him.

But anyway, for the past month, I wasn't able to have any contact with Andre or my friends

And it was pure torture having to sit around the house and listen to Trina practice screeching, my dad's loud cop buddies during poker night, and to make matters worse, my mom giving me a different version of "The Talk" every single week.

And as an added bonus, she included high quality photos, puppets, and a two hour documentary called _Waiting Is Fun For Everyone! _

Ugh, I can't get those puppets out of my head!

Its was so disturbing!

* * *

Sorry... its just that I'm so glad that the punishment is finally over.

I was finally let out of this prison yesterday. So to celebrate my release date, Andre decided to take me out for a day of fun at the fair.

Which I really looked forward to.

* * *

_**Sunday, July 8**__**th**_

_**11:23 A.M.**_

I sat patiently in the den.

My mom's eyes fixed on me like a hawk.

Her overprotective mode went into overdrive ever since that day we got caught.

Its like she was a freakin' prison warden or something.

"Don't you have something else to do?" I asked, timidly.

"Nope." she said, sternly.

"Okay." I said, avoiding her gaze.

_I sure wish Andre would hurry and pick me up._

_**DING! DONG!**_

_Thank God!_

I rushed over to the door and nearly ripped it off its hinges.

"Andre!" I squealed, as I hugged him, nearly knocking him off of his feet, "Boy, did I miss you!"

"Same here." he said, as he kissed me.

_I sure did miss those lips of his…_

"Ahem!"

We quickly moved away from each other as my mom walked over to us.

"Hey, Mrs. Vega… how have you been doing?" Andre asked, holding his hand out to her.

Not losing eye contact while shaking his hand, my mom said, "Good. Good. Just make sure you don't force my daughter to do something she's not ready for."

"Mom!" I said, feeling so embarrassed.

"No, it's okay Tori." said Andre, "Mrs. Vega, I can promise you this. I will never force Tori to do anything and I mean **anything **she's not ready for."

"Good. Let's keep that way." she said, trying to read him.

This was going on for far too long.

"Okay! Let's get going to the fair!" I said, as I dragged Andre to his car, "See ya, mom!"

"Remember to have her back home by 9:30!" my mom yelled, as we got in the car.

* * *

As Andre turned on his car and drove off, I said, "Ah! It feels so good to be out of that house! I feel so free!"

I'll admit it. I even wind down the window, just to hang my head out to feel the wind in my hair.

Ah! It was so liberating.

* * *

Once we reached the fair's parking lot, we decided to spend a little over 10 minutes just making out in the car.

You know, to catch up some from the past month.

"God, I miss having you in my arms." said Andre, as I sat on his lap, "I was about to go crazy not being able to talk to you."

"Yeah, well, just be thankful that you didn't have to listen to Trina trying to sing or having your mom using a banana and a onion ring to demonstrate-"

"Okay, I get it." Andre said, trying to shake off the image, "But that's all in the past. You're here. I'm here. And we have a whole day of fun at the fair. That's all that matters."

"Aww, I like when you say things like that." I said, leaning in to give him another kiss.

_**HOOONNNKKKK!**_

The loud car horn startled us.

"My butt honked the horn." I giggled, looking back at the steering wheel.

"Who knew such a cute little butt could do that?" Andre laughed.

"You think my butt is cute?" I asked, twirling my fingers through his dreads.

"Mmhmm." he muttered, unable to look away from my flirty gaze.

We kissed one last time and then realized that some people were staring at us.

"We did come to this fair for a reason." I said, getting off of his lap, "And I do want some cotton candy."

"Don't care much for cotton candy." said Andre, as we got out of his car, "I'm more of a fan of elephant ears."

"I've never had an elephant ear before." I said, holding his hand while we walked to the entrance.

"Really? Well, that changes today." he said, paying for our tickets.

* * *

The rest of day was FANTASTIC!

Fair games! Roller coasters! Bumper cars! Merry-go-round! Cotton candy! Candy apples! Hot dogs! Corn dogs! Popcorn! Petting zoo! Tunnel of Love!

Andre even won me a stuffed purple dog!

It was so cute.

I even got to eat an elephant ear for the first time and let me tell you…

Wow! It was delicious!

Why did it take me so long to finally eat such a delicious treat?

* * *

After we spent nearly eight hours having nonstop fun, I wanted to go for a ride on the Ferris wheel.

"Do we have enough tickets for both of us?" I asked, as Andre searched his pockets.

He pulled out one ticket and said, "Guess this is the only one."

"Maybe we can buy some more."

"The ticket booths are closed and the fair is closing in about 25 minutes." Andre said, looking at the time, "Its best if you use the ticket and go on the ride."

"But I wanted the two of us to go on there."

"I wanted to go on there, too. But we only have one ticket, so you should go." he said, handing me the ticket, "Besides, I have to use the restroom. I shouldn't have drank that _Bladder Buster Lemonade_, but it was too damn good!"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Now hurry up before more people get in line."

* * *

After Andre left to go to the restroom, I got in line and waited for when it was my turn to get in one of the seats.

When I finally got in my seat, a very good looking guy got into the seat next to me.

"Hey." said the guy, as the ride operator lowered the safety bar.

"Hey." I responded, while the ride slowly started.

The more I looked at this guy, the more I felt like I recognize him from somewhere.

The only way I could find out was to ask him.

"Have I seen you from somewhere before?"

"Yeah, we use to be in the same Algebra class. I sat in the back row."

"You go to Hollywood Arts?"

"Yeah… you really don't know me, do you?" asked the guy, with a grin.

"I've seen you in Algebra class, but I just can't think of your name."

"Well, I'll make it easy for you." said the guy, holding out his hand, "The name's Ryder. Ryder Daniels."

As I shook his hand, I was stunned.

It was _**the **_Ryder Daniels.

_**THE **_Ryder Daniels!

He was one of the most popular guys at Hollywood Arts.

The girls wanted to be with him, while the guys wanted to be him.

I've heard about Ryder from several girls when I first arrived at Hollywood Arts.

I just never knew that that gorgeous guy who sat in the back of my boring Algebra class was _**the **_Ryder Daniels!

"Tori. My name's Tori. Tori Vega." I said, still stunned.

"I know who you are. I've seen you around lately." Ryder said, as we reached the top of the Ferris wheel.

"Didn't know you paid that much attention to me." I said.

"Yeah, you have a lovely singing voice and you are insanely cute." said Ryder, "So it's kind of hard to miss you.

I couldn't help but blush. _**The **_Ryder Daniels had just said that I was insanely cute!

Out of all the girls of H.A. and he says this to me.

But I know what you're thinking, "Tori, you do remember that you have a boyfriend, don't you?."

And I did know, I did know! I just wasn't too sure if Ryder was just complimenting me or if he was really about to ask me out.

"Thanks." I said, as the wheel began to descend.

It was silent for awhile after that.

I honestly didn't know what else to say to him.

Or if there was anything **to **say.

"Look, I know this is sudden… But would you like to go out with me sometime?" he asked, looking at me.

…I guess he wasn't just complimenting me…

"Ryder, you do know that I have a boyfriend?" I said, "One that I've been faithfully with for the past four months."

Ryder looked surprised when I said this. I just took it as him not knowing that I had a boyfriend.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't know." he said, looking slightly disappointed, "He's a very lucky guy."

"Yeah… he is." I said, as the Ferris wheel came to a stop.

"Guess the ride is over." Ryder said, while the ride operator lifted the safety bar.

_Thank God! This could've gotten more awkward._

* * *

When I finally got off of the ride, Ryder approached me and said, "I guess I'll be seeing you… only this time you'll know who I am."

As he left, I felt a strange feeling come over me.

I couldn't really explain it at the time, only that it appeared whenever Ryder was near me.

* * *

"Tori, are you alright?"

I suddenly realized that Andre was standing in front of me.

He looked worried.

"Are you alright?" he repeated.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said, as we left the fairgrounds.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I said, coming to my senses, "Just ran into a guy I know from Algebra class."

"Who?" Andre asked, as we got into his car.

"Ryder Daniels."

_**HONK! **_

"What was that for?" I asked, wondering why Andre had hit the steering wheel.

From what I could tell, Andre looked pretty pissed for some reason.

"Andre… tell me what's wrong."

He sighed and said, "Tori… can you promise me something?"

"Sure." I said, worried.

"Can you please stay away from Ryder Daniels?"

"Why?"

"Just stay away from him, please?" he said, turning on the car.

I thought that somehow, he was jealous of Ryder.

I found it kinda cute.

"Are you jealous of me talking to Ryder? Cause if you are, don't worry I'm not-"

"I'm not jealous! Just… please… stay away from him and let's not talk about this anymore." he said, as we drove off.

* * *

This worried me. I wanted to get further to the bottom of this, but I could tell that Andre was really upset about something.

And I didn't want to end off this perfect night with an argument.

"Okay, I'll stop talking about this." I said, as we stopped at a red light.

For the rest of the car ride, it was quiet.

We didn't say anything to each other until Andre dropped me off at the house.

* * *

"Tori, wait." he said, as I got out of his car.

He got out and walked with me to the front door.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting. It's just that… Ryder Daniels is a straight up player. He has too much fun with playing around with girls minds until he gets what he wants."

"So you were just concerned about him trying to mess with me?" I said, starting to understand.

"Yeah… in fact, Ryder and I used to be friends." Andre said, with a look a regret.

"What?!" I said, shocked.

"It was years ago. I witnessed first hand how Ryder would toy with girls." he said, sitting on the bench by the door, "He even said it himself, "I love them, then I leave them." After seeing all of this, I stopped hanging with the guy."

I would have never guessed that _**the **_Ryder Daniels was like that.

I would always hear nothing but good things about him.

"How come I've never heard any of this from other girls?"

"That's just it. A lot of the girls that he has been with are too embarrassed to even say anything. That and the fact that some girls wouldn't even care about what he did. As long as they got to spend time with _**the **_Ryder Daniels, it was fine with them."

I had to admit it. He was telling the truth about that. There were some girls like that.

"Wow… If I knew any of this, I wouldn't have talked to him while on the Ferris wheel." I said, sitting next to him, "I'm sorry for thinking that you were jealous."

"It's okay, I just don't want you to get caught up in one of his games."

I leaned in to kiss him and gave him a hug, "You're the best, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know." he chuckled, as the front door opened.

"Ahem!"

"Okay, mom. I'm going inside." I said, getting up to go in the house, "Love you."

"Love you, too." Andre said, walking back to his car, "Night, Mrs. Vega."

"Night, Andre." she said, not taking her eyes off of me as I went to my room.

* * *

Later that night, as I got ready to get some sleep, I couldn't help but think about the things that Ryder did.

_I have to be really careful of Ryder. Thank goodness, I won't have to see him anymore. But I doubt that he would even try to bother with me after I tell him to just leave me alone… yeah, I'll just tell him to leave me alone and that'll be the end of it._

_Nothing to worry about._


End file.
